quakefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Le Rottweiler/Ramblings
Well, here I am after my first week of editing. What a place. Even though there still exist a lot of tasks that require completion, I’ve always been afraid of editing in high amounts. I just have the sentiment that if I create a grand quantity of questionable edits, somebody will revert them for me and I may even become obstructed. There exist a tonne of sound files that require categorization, but I’d feel safer if I had permission and surveillance first. I’m assuming that the journals here are not intended for purely personal affairs, so I’ll attempt to keep the content (more‐or‐less) Quake‐related. So, several days ago I sent John Romero a Facebook message concerning the little voice acting present in Quake I. Unfortunately, I still have not received any messages from him. He probably hasn’t even read my message. I also sent one to Jim Molinets concerning Dissolution of Eternity’s level designers. Still no response from him either. Perhaps we may never know. I’d like to know if the Enforcers’ energy weapons were ever intended to be acquirable. (For some reason, I feel like they were at one point.) I’m also curious as to why Quake has dogs as enemies. (I continue to feel like it’s a subtle homage to Wolfenstein 3D.) Hmmmm, I wonder if the company ever received any complaints about that. Come to think of it, I’ve never heard of a controversy involving Quake. Doom, certainly, but not Quake, which is strange. The only animal abuse that we ever see in Doom is at the very end (but Ultimate Doom did atone for its sins when it was released a couple years later). I would have expected both Wolfenstein 3D and Quake to upset animal rights activists. Hmm. I like that fact that Shub-Niggurath technically has her own idle and sight sound effects. It’s a shame what we never hear them in game, because I think that they would have made her more interesting. She was never a formidable ‘boss’ to be sure, but somehow I can’t help but be interested in her. There’s a mysterious quality to her. That’s another reason why I like Quake: there’s a sense of mystery in it. Pretty much all of the enemies possess features that are not facilely explicable. Scrags are a good example, since they’re unlike anything that I’ve ever seen before, and I can’t quite determine the science behind them. I had this idea that I used to dwell on frequently: a Quake remake being like Doom 3. It would attempt to explain all of the features that we witness in these games. Scientists studying specimens and whatnot. I always found Doom 3’s gameplay per se to be disappointing, though. (And no, it’s not because it was ‘too dark.’) Hmm, I’m curious if Quake contains more unused content that I’m unconscious of. We already found unused sound effects for Doors, the grunt for the Hell Knight, and Shub’s other two sounds of course. I did upload a bunch of Qtest sound effects several days ago, but I’m not sure where exactly to put them. Maybe in Qtest itself. In any case, I’d hate to have those uploads go to waste. Erm, not sure what else to say at the moment. I just felt like rambling. Category:Blog posts